Prisoner in my Own Body
by Susurrant Voices
Summary: Cat Valentine was a talented, optimistic, 17-year-old redhead who loved life, but that all changes after she is abducted and sexually assaulted by two men. After being left for dead, Cat, her family and the gang are left to pick up the broken pieces left from the horrific event. Can Cat ever recover, or will she remain a prisoner in her own body? Possible BeckXCat
1. Chapter 1

I sit there, arms hugged around my knees, curled up in the same position for days, weeks, might even be months. My family is worried. They stand there for hours, watching their traumatised 17-year-old daughter, waiting for a sign that an ounce of the old Caterina Valentine still exists inside my lethargic body, searching for the carefree redhead who told random stories about her brother and couldn't help but laugh at the word 'wazzbag.' But she is gone, ripped away on the night those men devoured my innocence.

I hear my parents whispering in the kitchen, my name is mentioned, not that I'm surprised. This has been the norm since that night. They talk, I listen. They stand, I sit. They live, I don't.

I watch as my mum nervously paces the length of the kitchen, as my dad states something definitive to her, stopping her mid-step. Both my parents turn to look at me but not before I burry my face into my arms, avoiding their eye contact. I feel their eyes burning a hole into the back of my neck, watching me like a wild animal, unsure of my next move. I don't talk anymore, only cry spontaneously and scream at the memories of that night.

I don't know how long I've been sitting there until I hear the approaching, hesitant footsteps of my petite mother, closely followed by the clumsy, clunking of my father's work boots. I look up, making eye contact with my concerned parents, cautiously making their way over to me. My dad sits next to me, placing his hand on my back. I flinch. _"Hey Cat, how are you?"_ he says enthusiastically. I shrug his hand off my back and shuffle further backwards into the wall, making myself as small as can. _"Come on Cat. Don't be like that. I know you haven't talked since…"_ my mum trails off. I abruptly stand to walk away, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

I walk away from my parents, ignoring the fact that my legs are completely numb from the position I have been curled up in. I walk towards my room, only to grace my eyes on a handsome young man in his early twenties with long, chocolate brown coloured hair, standing in our hallway. The man takes a step closer to me, _"Hey Cat, I'm Beck. I'm a Child and Adolescent Sexual Abuse Counsellor. Your parents invited me to stay with you for a while."_


	2. Chapter 2

I turn to see my mum and dad behind me, encouraging me to say something and to shake his hand. But I can't, I won't. I felt betrayed by own parents. They are the people who are programmed to love me for who I am, no matter what. They claim to want to 'help' me but no one understand me anymore- I'm a broken toy and I can't be fixed. No amount of pills or therapy can help me now, I'm too far gone.

I run to my bedroom and slam the door hard. I jump onto my bed and pull the covers over my head. _'Why do they do this to me? I don't want to talk,'_ I think to myself. '_Don't they know I'm trying my best, isn't that good enough?'_ I begin to sob uncontrollably.

*FLASHBACK*

_DIIIINNGG! It was 3pm on a Friday afternoon and the last bell had finally sounded. I packed up my fluffy, pink pencil case and put it into my bag whilst exiting the Spanish classroom. I walked past my locker, exit out the main entrance and into the car park of Hollywood Arts where the gang stood, gossiping about a girl named Stephanie's' costume party tonight. "Hey, Lil Red" Andre greeted me. I giggled and waved back. I joined Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori in the excited chatter about this party tonight, discussing our costume ideas before being interrupted by a hysterical Trina with a bloody nose, calling out for Tori from across the car park. Much to her dismay, Tori left to go check on Trina with the help of Jade claiming to be an expert with blood leaving myself, Robbie and Andre alone in the car park. It was getting late so there was only three cars left, one being Andre's party van. My plan was to walk home the 5 blocks so I called out bye to the boys as I began to walk the direction of my house. "Hey Lil Red. As if you thought we would let you walk home by yourself at this hour. Get in. We'll give you a lift," Andre called. "KK" I replied._

_I climbed into the purple party van and jumped on the comfy seat in the back, covered in bright pillows. Andre started the van and pumped the radio to full blast. I closed my eyes and sang along to my favourite song 'Five Fingers to the Face' whilst fiddling with one of the pillows on the seat. I didn't even notice that Robbie was sitting next to me until he asked what I was wearing to the party tonight. "My unicorn onesie," I replied happily. I closed my eyes and began singing again. "I think you should wear nothing. You are so hot." With that statement my eyes snapped open, I turned to a smiling Robbie who was sitting a little too close to comfort. I stood up, looking out the window for the first time since I got into the van, realising Andre had driven us in the complete opposite direction to my house."Hey! Where are we going? I need to get home to get ready for this party tonight," I asked confused. "Relax Cat, we are going to have our own party tonight." That's when I noticed the large bulge in Robbie's pants._

*END OF FLASHBACK*


End file.
